


Friendly Sunshine In Gotham

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce has an adoption problem, Do not repost on another site, Everyone loves Marinette in gotham, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette is sunshine, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Marinette is happy to be back in Gotham after a visit with Jagged several years ago. This might just end up being the perfect way to expose Lila once and for all, as a nice bonus to seeing her honorary family and boyfriend again.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 752
Collections: Lepus Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the comments approval first again because of our lovely RPer
> 
> 7/30 = So someone decided to come after me and say it wasn't even 'original'. Okay, sweetie, whatever you want to think. Any maribat enthusiast who's read more than 3 works in this small fandom knows that there a lot of tropes commonly used and I didn't even use more than maybe 2. 
> 
> Here's some prolific ones that I did NOT use:  
> 1\. Marinette arranged the school trip but Lila pretends to have done it instead  
> 2\. the trip was won from Bruce Wayne  
> 3\. They leave Marinette by going on the bus early and have a bus  
> 4\. Interactions with Rogues who like Marinette
> 
> On the other hand, ones I did utilize in my writing as it fit with the general idea:  
> 1\. Lila claiming to know the Waynes and be dating Damian  
> 2\. Lila using the wrong names for the Waynes  
> 3\. Jagged's hometown being Gotham
> 
> And finally some ORIGINAL ideas I created:  
> 1\. Jagged took Marinette with him to Gotham before with Penny and she met the Waynes through him  
> 2\. The school uses vans to go to the locations on their trips  
> 3\. Madame Bustier was the one who came up with the trip  
> 4\. The staff of Wayne Enterprises know and like Marinette  
> 5\. Anna
> 
> Thanks for coming to my ted talk ;)

The plane touched down on the runway of Gotham’s only airport, slowing to a stop. Marinette gazed out the window at the familiar skyline, happy to be back after her first and only visit a couple years ago. Jagged had taken her on vacation with him and Penny during the summer with the permission of her parents and had brought Marinette to visit Gotham, his hometown.

Gathering her small suitcase from the overhead compartment, Marinette stood up, avoiding the outstretched leg of a certain sausage haired classmate, who had sat with Alya on the flight, laughing and whispering about who knows what. Somehow, Marinette felt it was at least partially about her. A troubled frown overtook her face for a moment but was quickly banished by a smile as Marinette exited into the bustling airport.

Madame Bustier was waiting with some of her classmates by a bench, sorting through some paperwork. Her teacher had arranged this visit for the class, saying they deserved a break from the chaos of Paris complete with akumas and piles of homework. Not that Gotham was truly much safer or relaxing, but even for the others in her class who were unfamiliar with the city seemed to appreciate the freedom of not having to suppress their emotions constantly.

Alya and Lila had made it off the plane at this point and Lila was currently telling a story about visiting Gotham when she was younger and almost being kidnapped but bravely fighting off the attackers and helping Batman catch the criminals. 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette was just about to go to the restroom to wash up after the flight when the next thing Lila said made her pause involuntarily, frozen for a moment as she heard Lila talking about the Waynes and how she’d saved Jim Grayson and Mason Bodd from Scarecrow and that she was such good friends with the family and even childhood sweethearts with Raymond Wayne. Marinette burst out laughing at how badly the liar had botched the Wayne’s names, shaking her head and heading off to the bathroom. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Damian’s face when he heard about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stared at the empty pavement in front of the hotel her class was staying in, honestly not even surprised anymore when she saw that the large vans Bustier had rented to transport the class around Gotham were gone. She’d been expecting something of the sort but had purposefully set her alarm early, assuming that Lila would just try to get them to leave early. She hadn’t expected being locked in a closet by Alya, which took enough time for her to get out of, even using the lockpick kit Damian and Jason had gifted her and taught her to use. She let out a sigh, shaking her head before pulling out her phone and dialling a number.

“Hey, I need a ride. You free?” She asked, while checking to make sure she had everything for the day’s itinerary, which was a tour of the Wayne Enterprises building.

The person on the other end of the line cursed rather creatively. “They really managed to leave you? I thought you were planning to get up early to mitigate that.”

Marinette frowned. “Yes, well, that’s not the tactic sausage hair ended up using, so that didn’t work in the end. She and tabloid locked me in a closet and the class was gone by the time I managed to break out.”

“Right, well I’m on my way.” The person responded and there was the sound of a motorcycle engine in the background.

“Thanks, see you soon then. Bye, Jason.”

It wasn’t long before her friend arrived, wearing his usual leather jacket outfit. His motorcycle gleamed a sparkling crimson in the sunlight. “Hop on, Nettie. Wouldn’t want to be late to the shitshow that’s gonna go down when Lie-la spins her latest tale within earshot of some employees.” The two both laughed at that, Marinette climbing on the bike and wrapping her arms around Jason, spare helmet securely on her head. With a whoop of joy from the bluenette, the motorcycle sped off down the street, on its way to the Wayne building.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a twenty minute drive before Jason pulled up to the circle in front of the building, pausing so Marinette could dismount before parking the bike in an open spot nearby. The auburn haired man extended a hand to his friend, smiling warmly when she took it. “Off we go then! I believe the whole family is going to be here today, so I don’t want to miss a second of the magnificence that will be this showdown.” 

Bustier and her classmates were standing in the lobby, where the teacher appeared to be arguing with the woman at the desk, who had dyed lavender hair and round glasses. Marinette’s smile widened, it had been so long since she’d seen Anna, though they occasionally messaged each other.

As Jason and Marinette got closer, they could hear what the French teacher was saying. “She’s usually such a good student, but recently she’s been acting out and doing such terrible things to poor Lila. I’m sure she’s probably in the hotel room sleeping in, after all, Marinette’s often late.”

Anna had an unimpressed look on her face and seemed to be struggling with keeping a straight face, especially when Lila chimed in, acting sad and confused about why Marinette hated her, a few crocodile tears falling down her face. Then, seeing movement behind Lila, her blue eyes snapped up to see Jason and Marinette beside him.

Anna jumped up from her desk, wide smile on her face. “Nettie! You’re here!” The girl ran around the edge of the desk and pulled Marinette into a tight hug. “Been catching up with Jason I see.” The purple haired college student said, waving a hand towards Todd. “I’ll let the rest of them know you’ve arrived, they’ve been bothering Tim all morning.”

Behind the three, Marinette’s class and teacher had confused and shocked looks on their face, wondering how the bluenette knew them. Ignoring them, Marinette dragged Anna back to her desk and filled her friend in on Lila while she sent a message to Tim.

There was a cry of excitement far above them, so loud everyone could hear it, even in the lobby many floors below and then a stampede of footsteps sounded on the stairs, rushing down. Tim, Dick, and Damian exploded through the doors on the first floor and ran to hug Marinette, almost squishing her with the fierceness of their hug as they excitedly chanted “Nettie!” over and over again. 

Bruce appeared in a more dignified manner from the elevator and joined their hug, smiling warmly at his honorary daughter. He didn’t have an adoption problem, really. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Alfred told him in his head that he really did have an adoption problem.

Once Marinette was finally released from the hug, Bruce nodded and said, “It’s good to see you again, Marinette. Everyone’s missed you. How’s Jagged? I know he’s preparing for a new album at the moment and, well, he really should take better care of himself.”

Marinette giggled, knowing all too well that the man child was as bad as the designer herself about getting caught up in projects and not taking care of himself. “He’s doing good, sent me some ideas for music video outfits already. Penny’s been making sure he sleeps and eats.”

“Oh my god, that’s the Waynes!” A shrill voice came from behind them. “Lila, you’re friends with them, can you introduce me?”

Tim winced at the pitch of the screeching before turning around, fixing an unimpressed look on the tabloid writer. “We are indeed the Waynes. However, we are not friends with this Lila and will never be.” 

Alya looked from Tim to Lila and back again, but then her eyes fixed on Marinette standing next to Damian and an ugly look took over her face. “Wow, Marinette, lying and trying to hurt Lila. You’re such a bully.” Even some of the class gave Alya an odd look, clearly you could see that it was Lila who was lying and Marinette who was friends with the Waynes.

Dick inhaled and exhaled sharply, attempting to stay calm. In an icy voice, he said, “If you continue this, my family will be handing you a defamation lawsuit. Nettie has been a close friend for several years, from what I can tell, even before this Lila even moved to Paris. How, exactly, do you reason these lies from the Italian girl are Marinette’s fault?”

Max exchanged an uncomfortable look with Nino, both of them seeming to have been disillusioned about Lila. Next to them, Adrien was looking at the ground, shoulders hunched. Marinette couldn’t really blame the blonde for not standing up to Lila, the unhealthy control of his father had forced him to say nothing and suffer through the girl practically sexually harassing him throughout the year. Really, the only one who still seemed to believe Lila was Alya and Marinette thought that the girl must be in denial because she didn’t want to have to face the truth and the consequences of her actions.

Marinette relaxed against the warm arm of Damian, smiling softly up at her boyfriend. The couple had managed to continue their relationship from different continents through frequent video calls and texts, strong bond never wavering as they were both committed to making their relationship work from so far apart.

“Shall we get on with the tour then, Angel?” Damian said, lips quirking in amusement.

“Of course, my prince. Lead the way, I believe the sheeple need some help as they are unable to think for themselves.” Marinette replied, taking her boyfriend’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending’s a bit odd, I didn’t really know where to take this story, but really needed to just write it and get it out of my head


End file.
